


更衣室和约会

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Series: 起因是一件外套 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 黑尾铁朗快要狗带了，所有的事都让他有这种感觉。究其原因是泽村和菅原对他们小乌鸦马力全开的保护，还是小乌鸦用那张毫不留情的嘴让他迷失了心智，还有待考察。





	更衣室和约会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Locker rooms and dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663933) by [Lake_Toya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya). 

黑尾铁朗快要狗带了，所有的事都让他有这种感觉。究其原因是泽村和菅原对他们小乌鸦马力全开的保护，还是小乌鸦用那张毫不留情的嘴让他迷失了心智，还有待考察。

月岛和他午夜前在第三馆前碰了面，之后金发少年把他带到了更衣室。确认门锁好后，黑尾整个人被推到了最里面的长椅上，月岛跨坐在他身上。

***  
“阿月…！”黑尾气喘吁吁，抓紧时间在他俩短暂分开准备下一轮亲热时呼吸一点新鲜空气。

金发少年的手攀在他的背上，黑尾向下伸出手，从两侧抓住月岛的臀部。感受到湿滑的舌从他的唇穿过时，黑尾听见了怀中可人的喉咙中满足的声音。黑尾分开月岛的唇想喘口气，没想到对方不依不饶地吻地更深，舌尖在他口中探索，舔过黑尾的齿列然后慵懒地沿上颚深入。

黑尾松开金发少年，让他稍微换口气，然后舌头跟随月岛的伸进了他嘴里，试图模仿刚才的样子探索金发少年的口腔。期间感觉到金发少年的手臂绕过自己的脖子抱得更用力了些，直到两人紧紧相拥。

“操……”感到月岛紧贴自己轻轻摆动下身，黑尾小声咒骂道。经过刚才的一番亲热他感觉自己已经快被欲望吞没，而现在金发少年正折磨着他的胯下。

“黑尾前辈……”月岛稍微直起身，双臂还环抱着他的脖子，皮肤蒙上了一层淡淡的粉色。

操。黑尾觉得自己完蛋了。阿月看起来太诱人了——薄唇通红微微肿胀，双眼失去焦距般凝望着自己，脸颊绯红，呼吸有些急促。黑尾满脑子只想把眼前的男孩蹂躏到向自己求饶。

“怎么了阿月？”黑尾问，他觉得刚才进展得很顺利，为什么月岛停下了？

看金发少年摘下眼镜小心地放到一旁，黑尾明白了。而后金发少年拉着他在长椅上躺下，两人四目相对。环绕着他脖颈的双手向下一摁，再次贴上了他的唇。和金发少年交换着彼此气息，黑尾感觉到一双长得犯规的腿缠上了自己的腰。月岛挺起下身，重新折磨着他的腿间之物。黑尾只好也摆动身体来回应他，用自己的臀部跟上阿月的节奏。

这种感觉让人欲仙欲死。黑尾满脑子只有月岛性感的姿态。这个一年级生真是性感到引人犯罪，黑尾迫不及待想用各种姿势让他臣服在自己身下。黑尾抓住了他的一边屁股，全然不管他越来越激烈的摆动让两人贴得更近。很明显他们两个这时都硬了。

这时，月岛停下腰上的动作，放开和黑尾的激吻，“黑尾前辈，一起释放出来吧。”说着去解黑尾运动短裤的腰带。

黑尾点点头，站起身把运动短裤和内裤一股脑脱下，余光瞥见月岛也在做同样的事。

回到长椅上，黑尾决定先掌握主动权。脱下金发少年的T恤，小心地扶着他躺下，用唇舌爱抚白皙的胸膛，然后是肋骨，一路向下直到肚脐；之后重新回到上面，轻轻噬咬脖子和肩膀交界处的皮肤。黑尾听到耳畔传来快感难耐的呻吟声，决定更卖力欺负这处敏感，贴紧嘴唇吮吸发出淫糜的水声，满足地听着一旁月岛越来越急促的喘息。

黑尾感觉到身下少年的双腿又环上了自己的腰，一只手握住了他的阴茎。他停下了唇舌的爱抚，拉月岛直起身，“这样会容易一点吧？”

于是两人面对面跨坐在长椅上，手中握着对方的勃起。黑尾后知后觉地发现他们俩都没带润滑剂。没有润滑剂的手活做是可以做，但有润滑剂会更好一些。

“你喜欢怎么做呢，黑尾前辈。”月岛看着黑尾的眼睛，一边嘴角扬起不易察觉的弧度。

“嗯…不要马上碰前面。”

“好。”

“卧槽！阿月！”月岛先拿前面下手。

金发少年无害地笑了，“抱歉，黑尾前辈。我只是想先把手弄湿一点。”

“噢。”黑尾意识到他是想沾上前列腺液来让运动更顺滑一些。

黑尾做了同样的事，但用前列腺液涂满金发少年的勃起时动作更轻柔一些。他压抑着喘息说：“那你喜欢怎么做呢，阿月？”

“怎样都好，我已经快到了。”

黑尾听到自己龇牙笑着说：“实际上我也是。”这不是谎言。

两个人一边抚慰着对方的勃起，一边适应对方套弄的节奏摆动腰肢来获得最大的快感。

“啊…啊…啊…我要去了阿月…！”黑尾感觉自己的腹肌绞紧，月岛用拇指反复揉弄着他肉棒的前端，他已经离顶峰不远了。金发少年凑上前与他唇齿相交，用另一只手抓住黑尾的后脑来让两人吻得更深，将前辈高潮时的呻吟全部吃进口中。月岛没有轻易放过他，直到高潮时的阵阵颤抖完全平息。

黑尾仰起头稍微平复心跳和呼吸，“可恶…阿月，真的太爽了。”

金发少年轻笑了一声：“我还不知道呢，前辈。”

注意到月岛唇边的讥笑。稍年长的男孩低头一看，知道自己还需要继续提供服务。他扶月岛躺下，爬到他身上靠下的位置。

他用嘴含住了月岛的勃起，熟练地用舌头爱抚、吮吸，用几根手指握住根部抚摸。

“操…啊……”金发少年迅速捂住嘴不让自己的叫声传得太远。

黑尾对他的反应很满意，加快了吮吸和抚摸的节奏。全身一阵抽搐之后，金发少年迎来了顶点，拼命压抑口中的呻吟，全部射到了年长男孩的嘴里。

黑尾当下决定吞掉。他的嘴一直含住月岛，直到感觉金发少年放松身体瘫软在长椅上。

“嗯…感觉很好，黑尾前辈。”

黑尾看着月岛，金发少年正喘息着半阖眼注视自己。“只是很好吗？”

“超级好。开心了吗？”月岛咯咯一笑。

“让你夸奖一句到底有多难，阿月？我刚刚都咽下去了。”黑尾调侃道，浑身瘫软趴在金发少年身上，感受少年的手指细细梳理他的头发。

“我们应该尝试一下不是吗，黑尾前辈？”金发少年的语气中带着一丝愉悦。

“你还能再做一次？”黑尾从月岛的胸口有气无力地抬起头。

“我的意思是下次，不在这里也说不定。”

“噢。”听到这话，黑尾感觉一阵强烈的欣喜涌上心头。月岛还想要下一次。月岛还想做更周全的准备。他接受了和自己做这种事。

片刻的沉默之后，黑尾首先开口，“你知道吗阿月，偷偷摸摸去买安全套和润滑剂是很羞耻的。”

“下次不一定要在训练合宿期间，黑尾前辈。”月岛听上去快发飙了。

黑尾睁大了眼。月岛还想要下次。下次想在合宿之外的时间。他的心快要飞起来了。黑尾坐了起来，不知道为什么他们该做的都做了之后自己还是会脸红。“那个…阿月，你…，你之后还想和我联系吗？”

月岛把头扭向一边，藏不住耳朵和脸颊的飞红。“如果黑尾前辈愿意的话。”

黑尾笑了。“我何止是愿意啊，阿月。”黑尾收住话，稍微整理了一下思绪。“虽然我们还有下次，要不现在我先带你去吃点东西？”

“哈？你是在发出**事后**约会邀请吗，黑尾前辈？”

“嗯……是这样？”黑尾支支吾吾地说。

月岛爽朗地笑了，听上去很开心的样子。“好吧。”

“还有一件事，阿月。”

“什么？”

“事到如今你还叫我黑尾前辈感觉有点怪怪的。”

“我该叫你什么？”

“铁朗。”

“好的。那叫我萤。”

“萤。“

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：  
我有点没想到自己会写这个。我之前想如果写黑月的话那应该是几年后大学生的设定…但刚刚你也看完了。  
我一直在想一年级的阿月不应该表现得太有经验，但我决定把疑问留给黑尾。在我眼中，阿月并不是有经验，而是假装对所有的事都很擅长且绝对自信因为他想要黑尾，并且觉得如果黑尾知道他真的是毫无经验的一年级的话会不忍心下手。


End file.
